parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney Blu-ray Promo 1 (Duchess Productions Style)
A promo for Duchess Productions. Transcript: * (Disney Blu-Ray Disc Logo) * Nurse Joy: Master, shall I extend an invitation to these 3 trainers as well? As you wish. * Narrator: The biggest hits are coming to Disney blu ray. * (Dragon Roars) * Narrator: With Pristine 1080p picture, * Alvin Seville: $100,000?! This is fantastic! * Narrator: and Superior High Definition surround sound. * Dwarfs: Gooseberry pie?! Hurray! She stays! * Narrator: Get ready to be transported into Blu-Scape, with the world's of movies and High Definition come together in the ultimate cinematic experience. * Rover Dangerfield: Huh. You're really henpecked. * Ash Ketchum: Hungry. Need food. (Pokemon: The First Movie (1998)) * Misty: Oh, Ash! You haven't done a thing all day. (Pokemon: The First Movie (1998)) * Ash Ketchum: I'm too weak to work, Misty. I haven't eaten since breakfast. (Pokemon: The First Movie (1998)) * Misty: Ohh. (Pokemon: The First Movie (1998)) * Brock: This lunch is gonna be just perfect for you, Ash. It's my lazy boy no-chew stew. (Pokemon: The First Movie (1998)) * Rover Dangerfield: Well it's a dog's life and I love it. Las Vegas is the place for me. We party all night, relax all day. If this is the place to throw your cares away, well, it's a dog's life and I love it. If there's a heaven, this is it for me. The bright lights, the action, I feel so at home. I never have to worry where I'll find my next bone. Well, it's a dog's life and I love it. The show girls, the gambling, I've seen the fun. And taking it easy laying out in the sun. I tell you, it's a dog's life and I love it! (Rover Dangerfield (1991)) * Eddie: He loves it! (Rover Dangerfield (1991)) * Donkey: Can I stay with you? (Shrek (2001)) * Shrek: Uh, what? (Shrek (2001)) * Donkey: Can I stay with you, please? (Shrek (2001)) * Shrek: Of course! (Shrek (2001)) * Donkey: Really? (Shrek (2001)) * Shrek: No. (Shrek (2001)) * Donkey: Please! I don't wanna go back there! You don't know what it's like to be considered a freak. Well, maybe you do. But that's why we gotta stick together. You gotta let me stay! Please! Please! (Shrek (2001)) * Shrek: Okay! Okay! But one night only. (Shrek (2001)) * Donkey: Ah! Thank you! (Shrek (2001)) * Shrek: Ah! What are you-- No! No! (Shrek (2001)) * Donkey: Oh, this is gonna be fun. We can stay up late, swamping manly stories, and in the mornin' I'm makin' waffles. (Shrek (2001)) * Muses: Back when the world was new, the planet Earth was down on its luck, and everywhere gigantic brutes called Titans ran amok. It was a nasty place! There was a mess wherever you stepped, where chaos reigned and earthquakes and volcanoes never slept. (Hercules (1997)) * Chipettes: Honey, you're a sweet thing and you look so fine. All I ever wanted is to make you mine. Give me a clue. Tell me what I need to do to getting lucky with you. (The Chipmunk Adventure (1987)) * Dwarfs: Heigh-ho. Heigh-ho. It's home from work we go. (Whistling) Heigh-ho. Heigh-ho. Heigh-ho. Heigh-ho. Heigh-ho. Heigh-ho. It's home from work we go. (Whistling) Heigh-ho. Heigh-ho. (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)) * Narrator: We define your movie collection with the biggest hits on Disney blu ray. And only on selected titles. Get the exclusive Blu-Scape High Definition experience. * (Disney Blu-Ray Disc Logo) * (Beyond High Definition) Clips/Years/Companies: * Pokemon: The First Movie (@1998 OLM) * Rover Dangerfield (@1991 Warner Bros.) * Shrek (@2001 DreamWorks) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (@1937 Disney) * Hercules (@1997 Disney) Notes: * Dedicated to Eli Wages. * Feel free to do your own version.